Our Way
by Kyrrangela
Summary: Read and you will find out, I'm not good at making summaries. Pairings: OrihimexIchigo, IchigoxRukia YoruichixKisuke and much more to come!
1. Prologue: Jealousy

Our way

Walking back and forth on her house, a young girl with orange hair was deciding on what to do today. When she had free time, she went to buy stuffs on the market only to ease her mind, she was a wreck, she had already lost everything, her parents, her brother and now she was about to lose the guy she loved the most, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Well, that's about it", she said while she sat down on a cold floor. "It's a lovely day, then why am I feeling so down, Ichigo, come, please come to me"….. knocks on the door could be heard but, she was so busy with her thinking that she didn't hear it.

"Orihime I know you are in there, open up!!!???"

"Oh, Ichigo, why are you here? she asked quite surprised.

"Chad told me you were really good with homework so I came to ask for your help." he said while he sat down.

"Hi" she said, panicking and also showing a tainted red on her cheeks.

"Are you sick?, you look terrible" he said "Have you been crying? He touched her forehead, "You are burning, go to rest. I'll do this on my own". "No, no I'm fine, fit as a horse, just don't go, please, stay with me Ichigo" she said as she fainted, but before that she could have sworn she felt Ichigo embracing her in a hug.

Outside it started to rain, when she woke up and looked around, there wasn't any sight of him, "like a dream", she said, Orihime stood up and walked to her living room where she found a note, it said…

"_Sorry, I had to go Orihime, hope you forgive me but I had other things to do, besides, Rukia__ is fighting a hollow and she might be hurt, I have to go help her…I hope she is ok" _

_-Ichigo _

Tears fell down to her cheeks, she bit her lips and slide herself to the floor, "You always win Rukia" she said and she stayed there crying and screaming to try and ease her heart until everything faded again.

"Rukia, Rukia where are you?" Ichigo screamed while he ran toward the park.

"There you are" she laughed "A little late aren't you?"

"Don't tease me", he looked mad "is everything ok?" "Sure, what did you thought, I can't just sit and chat with the hollow while you arrive"

"Well then I'm off" he waved at her.

"Off to where?" she asked "Orihime's house MOM" he answered, "MOM, anyways, why would you go there?" she asked, again.

"Don't be jealous, she needs my help" he answered.

"Jealous" she turned around "Fine then, go, but before answer me this" she felt the urge to go and punch Orihime to death for making her ask this.

"Do you **love** Orihime?" she finally asked.

"I…I…." he stopped "YOU WHAT**!!!!???" **she yelled

"I guess I do, I just don't know, I'm a guy…" he answered

"**Ichigo…**" she used that fake smile, the same smile she used to tell Orihime's friends that she just liked **Ichigo** as a friend. "Good luck". "Good luck, is that all you can say after I express my feelings?" he said.

"Then what do you want me to say…huh? go have fun, have a nice meal, be careful its too hot" she said annoyed by his dumbness.

"Man your impossible today…is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"**Everything** is wrong, **I'm** wrong, **this place** is wrong and most importantly **YOU** are wrong" the bomb exploded "**YOU are so damn blind that you can't even see what's happening in front of you, Orihime loves you and she is not the only one but you are to IDIOT to know that, how can someone be so…so….." **her words were out off, Ichigo has just hugged her, but not a normal hug, one so tight…so sweet, it was a side of him she had never seen, some minutes later it was over, the world started spinning again.

"At last" he said "I found a way to shut you up, anyways…I'm off" he ran away until she lost sight of him.

"Why?, with just one hug, you where able to make me stop breathing, why did I just stand in there like if I was dead" she thought "well I am dead." "Damn you Ichigo, you and your…your…your careless expressions" she went towards Ichigo's house, her house or shall we say, closet.

Ichigo stopped at Orihime's house, and thought, and thought, and thought "I'm not good at this" (true) he turned around and headed towards Urahara's shop.

"Enter Ichigo, I was expecting you" a male voice said.

"Urahara???" he asked "No, it's me Yoruichi" she said while she transformed. "Don't worry you can open your eyes I'm dressed" she said while laughing "Quite a show you made with Rukia today"

"You where there?" he curiously asked

"Of course" a careless voice started talking: "Weren't you going Yoruichi?

"Yes, but I thought you wanted to see me before I go, so what do you think, Kisuke?"

He looked at her, she had a strapless white dress that ended on her knees and it hugged her on the right places, her cat eyes shined with her golden accessories, he hated to admit it but she looked outstanding, the only thing that made him mad was that she dressed like that for another man.

"Well, cat got your tongue?" (Funny huh? she is a cat hehe) she teased him, she knew he was jealous, she knew it when she saw his face, perhaps she knew him too much.

"You look well Yoruichi, by the way, have you gain some weight"… bulls eye, he knew woman hated when men told them they were fat.

She looked at him, he looked at her, she stared at him, he stared at her, she stared again, Ichigo was feeling in the wrong place until a honk was heard. "I have to go with Exx, don't wait for me Kisuke, because I'll come late." she teased him. "No worries, Yoruichi maybe I won't be here when you arrive" bulls eye AGAIN, if Urahara was on a carnival he would have been rich.

She walks outside and disappears, Ichigo looked at Urahara, he looked pissed off, even underneath his hat. "Urahara are you ok? You look pissed off" Ichigo said "Pissed off?" Urahara said with his carefree voice "Why would I is not like I am mad because she went with out with a guy she just met yesterday and I am definitely not clenching my fist because of that" he said with a loud tone of voice.

"Man jealousy rules in this world" Ichigo stated. "Tell me about it" Urahara said while he sat "So, why did you came?".


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Previously on Our Way: "Don't wait for me Kisuke, because I'll come late" she teased him. "No worries Yoruichi, maybe I won't be here when you arrive" Bulls eye **again**, if Urahara wason a carnival, he would have been rich.

"Man jealousy rules in this world" said Ichigo "Tell me about it, so, why did you come?" Urahara said while he sat down

Chapter 2: The Return

"I don't know" Ichigo said while he scratched the back of his head "I just felt like it"

"I thought you would say that" at that moment he served some sake on two green cups, "Whoa, I can't drink, I'm a minor, and when did you started to drink?

"I always do, every once in a while, besides this time we have a reason, come on at least take a zip" he said while he handed the cup to Ichigo.

"No, look at yourself Urahara, offering me an alcoholic drink" he stood up and tried to not look at the tempting cup.

"Fine… I'll just leave it there and I'll go to the back of the store you can do whatever you want with it"

Several minutes later

Urahara stepped out of his store only to see a half bottled sake and some drips of it, there was no sight of Ichigo but, curiously he was looking for Yoruichi. "Seems she took seriously what I said to her, where are you now? ... Anyways, I'm closing the shop, looks like you won't come today" When Urahara was about to close the door, a familiar hand stopped him.

"Hey Yoruichi, so, how was everything? Did you had fun with your date, because I surely did with mine" he said with a perverted grin.

"Shut up Kisuke I'm not in the mood for your games" she stepped inside and untied her hair. Urahara stood there silently watching as she sat down and let her hair fall to her face, hiding it from his. "Is there anything you want to talk about, I got milk :)" Yoruichi shocked her head still looking down, "At least not now" she said on a soft voice, the same voice that made Urahara tremble from head to toes, that voice told everything to him, Yoruichi was sad or worst, hurt.

Silence filled the room until Urahara's sandals broke it, he walk towards her and bend to one knee, with his right hand he took Yoruichi's chin and moved it upwards. He was right, Yoruichi's eyes were cloudy, almost like she was about to cry. She only looked at him, he didn't say anything but it seems that he understood everything.

"Kisuke… I…" his finger stopped her "Sshh….. Don't worry, I won't ask you for any explanation, it's your life just…don't drop any single tear…please" Urahara pulled Yoruichi close, he could almost fell her lips, but he knew she wasn't ready for more trouble, at least not yet so he just embraced her and pulled her closer to his heart so she could fell safe and in fact she did, she only stayed there listening to his heart beats getting faster until she fell asleep on his chest. "I won 't let anyone harm you, I promise..."

Meanwhile at Ichigo's house

Things were just getting started. Ichigo opened the main door and somehow manage to stumble his way across the living room and onto his room, once there Rukia broke his thoughts. "Is this the hour you come back from Orihime's house and…" she sniffed "DRUNK?!"

"I only drank a little woman… besides I didn't go to her house" He took steps forward her "Yeah right…*sigh* well I'm of to sleep" she moved away "Wait…" he pushed her against the wall and place both hands on her sides surrounding her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look when your mad at me?" he looked at her directly to the eyes and started moving forward until his face was centimeters far from hers, Rukia closed her eyes and their lips met for a second until she slapped him away.

"Wake up! , you don't know what you're doing so I'll just go…Good Night or should I say Good Morning already!", Rukia went to the closet and Ichigo throwed himself to his bed, perhaps today wasn't so bad after all.

The next morning

When Ichigo woke up Rukia was standing beside his bed with her arms crossed, he stood on his feet beside her. "Good mor… *SLAP* HEY what was THAT for?!" Rukia stared at him "You don't remember do you, last night you were so drunk that you lost control of yourself" he pushed her against the wall and placed both hands to her side "Who says I was drunk". Rukia's eyes widened and Ichigo left the room without saying anything else.

++++++++++++++++++Flashback++++++++++++++++++++

Urahara went to the back of his store and suddenly a brilliant idea came to Ichigo's mind (ALLELUJAH), he took the bottle of sake and dropped it on his clothes, leaving some drips on the floor and a half bottle on the table. "I think this will work" he told to himself while he practiced his stumbling.

+++++++++++++++++End of Flashback++++++++++++++++

Ichigo's smile turned into a grin "I got you now Rukia Kuchiki and he ran off to school.

////////////////////Meanwhile at the Soul Society\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Rukon district streets were crowded, the only thing that could be heard was some of the voices saying "He came back, he's still alive". Isane Kotetsu made her way through the crowd even pushing aside some of them but the only thing she was able to see was a hint of red hair. "I wonder if… No it can't be…but…no" with that said she came back to squad 4 headquarters.

End of Chapter 2: The Return

**_Who could the red haired guy be?_**

**_Send reviews with your answer of who do you think it is._**


	3. Chapter 3: More Than Meets the Eye

Previously on Our Way:

Ichigo's smile turned into a grin "I got you now Ms. Rukia Kuchiki" and he ran off to school

Meanwhile at the Soul Society

Isane Kotetsu made her way through the crowd even pushing some of them but anything she was able to se was a hint of red hair. "I wonder if...No it can't be…but…no" with

that said she came back to squad 4 headquarters.

Who was that person with the red hair? You will see it in Chapter 4 :).

*************Chapter 3: More than meets the eye***************

Captain Hitsugaya was finishing his job while Rangiku peacefully slept at the sofa. Everyday was the same routine, he returned home really tired because of the extra work or maybe it was because of his child needs. Toshiro let out a big sigh and walked to the sofa, he was tired, tired of the samething.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, that's it" he said while she opened her blue eyes in surprise "About what captain?" she asked blinking her eyes. "This behavior has got to stop, your acting like an old woman sleeping at every hour" he replied "And you always act like Momo's guard dog" she covered her mouth realizing what she just said. "Who's talking about Momo?, don't change the conversation, stop this behavior or else I will have to talk with Head Captain Yamamoto" Toshiro stepped out of the room.

"Me and my big sexy mouth... I'll just have to show Captain how reliable I am, but the question is how?...I got it!" Rangiku dashed onto squad 6 headquarters and bumped into Renji "Hey Renji, you look like a loyal puppy, how do you always manage to keep Captain Kuchiki happy? Renji didn't heard the question, he was focusing on **two big reasons** that came across his path.

"Renji?? Hello?? Damn you're totally useless" she said quite annoyed. Rangiku walked all night until she decided it was impossible to find someone who would help her. She sat on a bench thinking about stuffs her captain liked. "Come to think of it, he **never** likes anything, this is going to hard"

***************Meanwhile at squad 4 headquarters*******************

Isane was tending some injured squad 11 members "You always pick fights, don't you guys? Don't you ever get tired, about this life… fighting all the time must be tiring…" she said while she soaked a towel and placed it on a patient's forehead. "Is not that bad" she heard coming from the door. Isane turned around only to feel her face turning slightly pink, she felt her stomach going up and down or maybe her heart fell to her stomach and was beating like there was no tomorrow. "Are you ok Isane?" he said and he's voice sounded like he cared, a lot "I'm perfectly fine, is just that seeing you so suddenly isn't really the best" she said feeling nervous "Why? Do I look bad?" he said looking at her firmly in the eye.

Isane's face turned red, she stumbled across some of her patient's properties, almost fell because of a book and finally hit her forehead at the wall before slipping outside. "I have to go do some things Ashido" she was about to run until he grabbed his hand. "I just came back and this is the greeting I get?" she managed to slip her hand out "I'm sorry but I really need to help Captain Unohana, maybe we can spend some time later" she smiled at him. "I'll hold you to that" was the last thing she could hear him say before she ran at full speed, she made sure she was really far away from him" and took a deep breath "Now back to work"

*****************Outside at the human world************************

Rukia was felling really uncomfortable. Orihime had invited her for some tea and cookies but, she also said she needed a friend to talk to.

"Rukia" Orihime said, fidgeting with her fingers "What?" Rukia asked while she kept reading her book titled "Teenager life for dummies" "I need your advice" she paused "Since you are always so close to Ichigo…" she paused again "What does he thinks of me?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow "Well, he thinks you are a nice friend and he also thinks you are a bit…how do you say? ...cuckoo? … Nuts? Yeah nuts" she continued to read her book and grabbed a cookie. "No that's not what I meant… I meant, do you think he likes me?" Rukia looked up "What kind of question is that?" she asked "The kind of question I would do to someone I considered my true friend, and since I do, I'll make you a confession… I really **love Ichigo**, I really do, I just don't know how to tell him so please, Rukia, please help me… Rukia chocked with a cookie, how could she help her when she… "Of course I will Orihime!" she hugged her and stood up "Anyways I have to go, It was nice… the tea, can't say the same about the cookies, bye!"

A grin appeared on Orihime's face, she knew, she was really sure that Rukia had a crush on Ichigo, that's why she used the 'friend in need technique'. She won't lose Ichigo, she will use any method available because when you're in love friends become enemies and **everything is possible**. "Rukia will pay , she will pay for taking my place, I am the one who should be by his side, I am the one who he needs, I am the one who he should risk his life for saving, she's only an impostor, she only came to throw down everything I have fought for, Rukia is the only thing that's between us Ichigo, but don't worry, soon enough she will realize were she belongs and that's dead with the rest of her friends and family"

////////////////////////////////////1 hour later\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Why did you come here? Said Grimmjow coming out of the shadows. "I need your services" Orihime answered "And why would I help you?" he asked quite interested "Because Ulquiorra hates me, and by helping me you would be going against him and then you would have a reason to prove that you are stronger than him" she answered. "Mmmmm.......Deal, what do you want me to do?"… he asked holding his zanpaku-to. "Kill Rukia Kuchiki, I will lend you my Shunshunrikka and you will be able to attack, defend, reject and heal, it works like this"

Baigon, Hinagiku and Lily will help you perform Santenkesshun, it rejects all attacks.

Ayame and Shuno use Sontenkishun, my healing ability.

Lastly, Tsubaki performs Kontenzashun, my offensive technique, it slices trough everything.

"That's the only one I will need so cut the chit-chat and let's start this". Orihime handed her Shunshunrikka without knowing that Sosuke Aizen was hearing every little detail.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fight Till the End

Previously on Our Way:

"Why did you come here? Said Grimmjow coming out of the shadows. "I need your services" Orihime answered "And why would I help you?" he asked quite interested "Because Ulquiorra hates me, and by helping me you would be going against him and then you would have a reason to prove that you are stronger than him" she answered. "Mmmmm...Deal, what do you want me to do?"… he asked holding his zanpaku-to. "Kill Rukia Kuchiki, I will lend you my Shunshunrikka and you will be able to attack, defend, reject and heal, it works like this"

Baigon, Hinagiku and Lily will help you perform Santenkesshun, it rejects all attacks.

Ayame and Shuno use Sontenkishun, my healing ability.

Lastly, Tsubaki performs Kontenzashun, my offensive technique, it slices trough everything.

"That's the only one I will need so cut the chit-chat and let's start this". Orihime handed her Shunshunrikka without knowing that Sosuke Aizen was hearing every little detail.

****************************Chapter 4: A Fight Till The End*******************************

As usual, after a long day of school, Ichigo headed to his room without saying a word and landed on his soft and comfy Kon?

"Watch it big butt I'm down here!" Kon said irritated.

"Didn't I told you to stay away from my bed, and where's Rukia?" he asked while he opened his closet.

"Is your duty to protect her, if anything happens to my dear Rukia I'm blaming you for it Ichi-" Kon was finishing his sentence when a foot had just stepped on his face.

"I'm able to defend myself alone, hey Ichigo, I'll be at Orihime's if you need me, she says is a girl to girl emergency" she said while she stepped on the window.

"It seems to me like you're best friends" he said.

"Yeah right… anyways is probably another dumb stuff, I'm off" she said while she stepped out.

Ichigo just watched. There was something troubling him, usually he's not able to sence spiritual pressure but there was something in the atmosphere that didn't seem right. Rukia didn't mention anything about it so he kept silent. The only thing that came out of his lips was "Be careful Rukia".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Soul Society~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rangiku rushed into her captain's house and entered his room.

"Captain! An Arrancar has entered Karakura Town, it seems as though they're targeting Orihime's house" she said quickly.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Just one, maybe the others are waiting for the right moment to attack" she answered.

"Fine then let's be on our way" Toshiro said while he headed outside.

"Oh! By the way Captain….nice underwears, they show your cute side" she said while she let out a soft giggle.

Toshiro could feel his whole face turning red, or worse, pale when he figured out that Rangiku was looking at his boxers… "M…M…MATSUMOTO!" he yelled while he entered his house again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's warn Head Captain Yamamoto about this" Toshiro said.

"No worries Captain I already did, Izuru offered to help and I accepted" Rangiku said as cheerful as ever.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted my favorite Captain to be warned too!" she answered.

"Weird, I thought your favorite Captain was Gin Ichimaru".

Rangiku stared at the floor and turned around "I guess I should leave" Rangiku ran away faster than Kenpachi when he's looking for an opponent.

"Lieutenant Matsu-". Too late, she was already gone. "Guess I was too harsh on her, she deserved it for seeing my underwears…damn I feel guilty".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Karakura Town~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rukia arrived at Orihime's house but there was no one inside. When she was about to leave a hand stopped her.

"Looking for someone? Good, 'cause I'm looking for a fight!" said Grimmjow with a huge smile drawn on his face.

"I don't care what you're looking for so get out of my way" Rukia answered furiously.

"That attitude… I like it, let's see if you're that aggressive in a fight." He said while he stepped closer.

"I don't have to prove anything so, MOVE!" Rukia pushed away Grimmjow's right hand and stepped outside.

"I'm starting to like you more and more, but you're a little dumb. Didn't you ever learn not to show your back to the enemy?" Right then Grimmjow pierced through Rukia's back with his left hand and pulled it out. Rukia's eyes widened and she bend to one knee while she coughed large amounts of blood.

"Come on, stand up! I didn't came all this way for only a knockout!" he said while he laughed.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia's zanpaku-to turned into a beautiful white blade that resembled the calmed snow.

"Amazing! Not only you're beautiful, but also your sword is. Show me your sword's hidden power!" Grimmjow said.

"You're going to regret it! Dance! Sode no Shirayuki, Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Grimmjow jumped and stood on the air.

"It's useless, I can also freeze air, everything I cover will turn to ice and then it will shatter." Grimmjow was trapped and in a matter of seconds he freezed along with the ice. "Now, die!" Rukia yelled, the ice shattered and went down resembling snow. "I have to look for Orihime." Rukia turned back.

"Looking for someone? I hope it's me" Grimmjow replied.

"How can you still be…"

"Alive? A simple attack like that would never be able to destroy me, I can show you my zanpaku-to's power but I don't think I'll need that to defeat you, I also was going to let you live but since you went harsh on me I'll have to show you a little respect" he said while he kissed her cheek.

Three seconds later Grimmjow punched Rukia's heart and she bend, then he kicked her face and punched her stomach, not a moment to lose he started to hit her face simultaneously until she fell to the ground. When Rukia's body reached the ground he stepped on her stomach.

"You only have a minute of life so, use it wisely and don't strain yourself." He said while he laughed loudly and disappeared. Rukia breathed and coughed a little. "So… this is how I die, and there were many things that I wasn't able to say… I still haven't tried the fruit punch juice that Ichigo always… Ichigo…to think that I'll never see you again, it makes me a little sad… I'll say it one time so I won't regret it… Ichigo, I realized that I fell in love with you…and".

"Wait…you feel in love with who?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled and twitched because of the pain.

"Rukia, what happened here? Who did this? Who are you in love with?" he said worried and impatiently.

"So I was able to see you… Thank you Ichigo, now I can rest better" she said while she closed her eyes.

"No… fight Rukia, fight and tell me who do you love?" he said and asked.

"Ichigo… you're a fool." She said.

Ichigo held her hand and started to speak "No, don't go. I need you Rukia, stay with me. Stay with me forever, come on, breathe, say something, move". Ichigo lend and kissed Rukia softly and then pulled away, but it was too late, Rukia's soul had left her body a long time ago. Ichigo's eyes turned watery and he screamed, he screamed until he felt weak, then he stood up and ran, ran until he was away from her. The only thing he could see from far away was Byakuya's silhouette taking Rukia's body with him and after that he passed out.


	5. Epilogue: My Way

Previously on Our Way:

"So I was able to see you… Thank you Ichigo, now I can rest better" she said while she closed her eyes.

"No… fight Rukia, fight and tell me who do you love?" he said and asked.

"Ichigo… you're a fool." She said.

Ichigo held her hand and started to speak "No, don't go. I need you Rukia, stay with me. Stay with me forever, come on, breathe, say something, move". Ichigo lend and kissed Rukia softly and then pulled away, but it was too late, Rukia's soul had left her body a long time ago. Ichigo's eyes turned watery and he screamed, he screamed until he felt weak, then he stood up and ran, ran until he was away from her. The only thing he could see from far away was Byakuya's silhouette taking Rukia's body with him and after that he passed out.

*~*~*Epilogue~*~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo was cutting class and he walked through the hallway, from afar he could see Orihime waiting for him, for the past few days, she was the only one who was helping him recover and today she told him to meet her on the hallway.

"What is it that you want Orihime?" he asked.

"Alright, close your eyes and I'll get right to the point" she said.

"Okay…" Ichigo closed his eyes and Orihime rised a little and kissed him. Ichigo opened his eyes.

"I want to be your girlfriend" she said waiting for a reply. I

Ichigo thought for a moment.

"Sure" he said without any emotion.

"Great! I have to go to class!" she said while she ran away.

"_**Without you Rukia… without you…it started to rain…and it seems like it will never stop… Goodbye Rukia… goodbye My Reason To Live…"**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Our Way~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
